yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Takashima Yuna
is one of the main characters of the light novel Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. She is a part of the first Hero team. Appearance Yuna's overall appearance is very similar to Yuki Yuna's. She has shoulder-length red hair tied up with a white and pink ribbon, a white barrette with pink cherry blossoms on it, and a small ahoge. Her eyes are the same shade of red as her hair. Yuna's school uniform is a navy blue and light blue blouse and skirt. She wears a white shirt with a violet ribbon under this outfit. Personality Yuna is a bright and energetic girl and can be thought of as the "mood maker of the team."Official character page She thinks friends and family are two of the most important things, and she is sensitive to other's feelings. Yuna is also selfless and will throw herself into battle for her friends, even to her own detriment. However, she has a habit of hiding her own emotions, and she secretly fears to die and leaving her friends behind. Background Yuna's selfless nature leads to her trying to downplay her own background, and much of it was concealed in promotional material. However, she eventually reveals that she was born in Nara Prefecture, and on the day of the Vertex Disaster, she received her weapon at a shrine where she often played as a child, guided by the now retired shrine maiden Karasuma Kumiko. Yuna is a Hero and is therefore involved in the "war" her team is fighting, and she wants to end it sooner rather than later. She is also good friends with Koori Chikage. Her exploits would eventually cause girls who meet specific conditions at birth to be named "Yuna" in memoriam. Abilities Yuna has had experience with martial arts in the past, which is a skill she retains outside of her Hero form. When she is in Hero form, her weapon is the Tekko, which is a type of "fist-load weapon." Hers, in particular, are imbued with a divine power called Ama-no-Sakate, a cursed from a land god with rage-filled hatred to destroy. Yuna is able to access the power of the Trump Card. Her first Trump Card, Ichimokuren, invokes a storm spirit to unleash a thousand-fold flurry of punches, said to have the destructive power of a thousand nuclear bombs. Her second Trump Card is Shuten-douji, a vicious oni ruler, which causes her gauntlets to grow to a tremendous size and for two horns to sprout from Yuna's head along with a red chin-piece. Using Shuten-douji's power grants Yuna godlike strength and it, along with Wakaba's Daitengu, are the most powerful Trump Cards used, but its power places a tremendous strain on Yuna's body and mind, causing it to have been originally forbidden by the Taisha. Plot Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Relationships Forms of Address Trivia * Yuna's surname Takashima 'means "tall, high" (高) ('taka) and "island" (嶋) (shima). * Yuna's appearance is very similar to Yuki Yuna's and their heights and voice actors are the same. ** She also shares the voice actor with Akamine Yuna. * Yuna's blood type was revealed in Chapter 18 of Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. * Yuna's weapon, called Ama-no-Sakate, is named after a "reverse clap" gesture performed by Kotoshironushi, the son of Okuninushi, the ruler of Izumo when they abdicated their land to the heavenly gods. When Okuninushi agreed to abdicate his land to Heaven, Kotoshironushi hid from the world with a reverse clap. Much like Kotoshironushi, Yuna fought against the invasion of Earth by the heavenly gods, and her "reverse clap" is stated to be a curse toward the divine, to the point where after her death, baby girls who perform a reverse clap at birth are given the name Yuna in deference to her. * Yuna originally came from Nara Prefecture. Judging by how she mentions playing near a shrine in her youth and receiving her power there during the Vertex Disaster, it's likely that the shrine that she is referring to is the Asuka Shrine, which enshrines the deity Kotoshironushi.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotoshironushi Flower Motif Yuna's flower is Prunus x yedoensis, or the (Red) Yoshino Cherry. youkou02_s.jpg Gallery 5 - vmab75p.png|Character details Tumblr odrzxkEmDs1u4go8lo4 400.png tumblr_odrzxkEmDs1u4go8lo3_500.png Screen Shot 2017-04-04 at 1.53.40 PM.png|Yuna in the 4koma. 1412 eponmjr6fs.jpeg 1552 ljzgb9phy.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.26.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 2.14.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-03 at 10.56.31 AM.png 1065 rhwwdtvblq.jpeg Takashima-hero.jpg 1096 caq73-qtlk.jpeg 1328 b49jv19olx.jpeg 1521 wrzifxjx61.jpeg 1521 ebqeqbihcr.jpeg 1552 zyp3ahoghy.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-27 at 1.27.11 PM.png 00020.jpg Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.31.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-12-29 at 4.42.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-03 at 10.56.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-03 at 10.57.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.50.41 PM.png|Yuna in the manga. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.53.44 PM.png|Yuna's hero form in the manga. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.56.52 PM.png|Yuna after using Ichimokuren. 1501539421981.png|Yuna after using Shuten-doji. Screen shot 2018-01-30 at 5.47.35 PM.png|Yuna's death in the manga. Mobile Game Chara13 img.png 13yt sd 01.png Yuuna13.png Chara13 img2.png C483e91b87a7164c56d1a87b29cc29df2e731cd2.png Kakusei - (1) Takashima Yuuna.png|Ichimokuren TakaYuu - Ichimokuren.gif Bbb7f234e77c53b366f7380964cc02d9ec516851.png Birthday~ Hinata (Wakaba & T. Yuuna).png Takashima Yuna icon.png|Takashima Yuna Twitter icon TakashimaCasualSummer.png TakashimaCasualWinter.png TakashimaScarf.png TakashimaSchoolSummerHY.png TakashimaSchoolWinterHY.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters